


A Simple Misunderstanding

by Catastrophe641



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguements, Blow Jobs, Caught After The Act, Fluff and Smut, Levi Wears Glasses, M/M, Misunderstandings, The Salad Didn't Do Anything To You Eren!, bad language, poor Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophe641/pseuds/Catastrophe641
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why!?” </p>
<p>“Let me explain.”</p>
<p>“No! Just tell me why!”</p>
<p>“I was being sarcastic when I said it, Eren.” </p>
<p>“Sarcastic! Sarcastic! What the fuck is wrong with you!? You don’t go being sarcastic about something like that!”<br/>“I’m sorry, okay.”</p>
<p>“No! … No! You know what? Fuck you and your fucking salad! I’m so done with this!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Misunderstanding

His hand swept across the opposite side of the bed, a shiver running through him from the cold that slept there. His grey eyes fluttered open and he glanced over at the empty side of the bed. That was strange. He’d been waking up for the last few months with the younger brunette next to him, but today he wasn’t there.

Perhaps he had gone too far in the argument they had last night. He thought back, realizing only now that the anger in his voice might have outweighed the sarcasm he had intended to be behind the statement. Eren might not have realized he meant it in a sarcastic way.

He ran a hand through his black locks as he sat up, stretching to get his glasses from the bed side table. He wiped the sleep from his eyes before sliding the frames into place on the bridge of his nose. Surely Eren was somewhere in the house.

He shifted, letting his feet fall to the carpeted floor below, and stood up. He grabbed his shirt from the back of the chair he had thrown it on last night and slipped it on over his head. He needed to find Eren, so he headed downstairs in search of him.

___________________

Eren fisted his hands once again. He couldn’t believe Levi had said they should break up. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined hearing those words escape from his boyfriend’s mouth. He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall once more. He hadn’t gone to sleep last night. How could he? Levi, the man who broke his heart, who threw his love out the window, had been upstairs in his bedroom, the room they had shared, when they weren’t at Levi’s place, for the last three months.

His aquamarine eyes were puffy and bloodshot from lack of sleep, plus he had been crying for hours now, the sorrow beginning to fade being replaced only by rage. As beautiful as he thought Levi was, he wanted nothing more than to slam his fist right into that pretty face of his, to see him bloodied and broken, like he felt on the inside.

He dragged himself along, forcing his feet to move one after the other. He had vacated the house several hours before, when the sun had first started to shine. He had needed to think, to clear his head and being at the house with Levi wasn’t going to allow that.

The sun was now high over head. He assumed it was getting close to being noon, so he had headed back in the direction of the house. He wanted answers. He didn’t see how Levi would just break up with him over a small argument. He needed to know if Levi was unhappy in their relationship. What was the underlying reason that would cause him to break it off, to end it? He needed to know and he had every intention of finding out.

_____________________

After failing to find Eren and not being able to reach him on his phone, Levi had given up. Eren would return when he had cooled down and they would work everything out then. In the mean time, he had developed a desire to eat something. It was lunch time after all.

He opened the fridge to find that all the leftovers were gone and there wasn’t anything to make a sandwich with. Eren’s housemate, Jean, had probably eaten everything. There was salad though. So he settled for that. It wasn’t the most appetizing thing, but it would have to work. He sat himself down and was about to take the first bite when he heard Eren come storming into the house. The angry, young man stomped around the corner, stopping in front of him to stare him down.

“Why!?” Eren bellowed.

It was worse than he had expected, “Let me explain.”

“No! Just tell me why!”

“I was being sarcastic when I said it, Eren.”

“Sarcastic! Sarcastic! What the fuck is wrong with you!? You don’t go being sarcastic about something like that!”

“I’m sorry, okay.”

“No! … No! You know what? Fuck you and your fucking salad! I’m so done with this!” He quickly stormed up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

This was not going to be easy to work out. He set the plate of salad down next to him and went to knock on Eren’s door. He tapped lightly only to receive a swiftly yelled “fuck you” from within. He rolled his eyes; of course Eren wouldn’t want to talk it out.

He opened the door and went in anyway. Eren looked over his shoulder at the raven with a nasty glare.

“Get out.” He snarled.

“No…make me.” Levi smirked, knowing where this would lead.

He watched as Eren got up, wasting no time in trying to get Levi out of his room. He gripped Levi’s arms firmly in his hands, jerking him toward the door. But Levi fought back, grabbing onto Eren just as firmly. This caused them to spin in circles when Eren tried to throw Levi out the door. Eventually they fell to the floor, Levi landing on top. Eren squirmed trying to get loose, but Levi had no intentions of letting him.

“I said I was sorry and that I didn’t mean it.”

“Fuck you!”

“Is that what you want? Will that make you stop being stupid!?”

“What?”

“If I let you fuck me, will you stop this and except my apology?”

Eren crashed his lips against Levi’s in a sudden flurry of passion and rage. He was still pissed off at him, but he had gotten very horny the moment Levi had made the suggestion. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Their bodies began to grind against one another, pants growing tighter, friction creating a bubble of heat around them.

Eren’s lips moved, kissing along his jaw and down to his neck leaving small love bites. This elicited a series of deep moans from the raven’s throat. Suddenly without warning Eren shifted, flipping Levi over so that he was now the one on the floor. He let a hand slide down Levi’s waist, coming to a stop at the waist band of the sweats he was wearing.

Levi inhaled sharply as he felt Eren’s hand slip below the elastic band and begin to palm him through his boxers. This caused him to grow harder and he could feel the pressure in Eren’s pants as he rubbed against him. As quickly as Eren’s hand had entered his pants it was gone again. He nearly whimpered at the sudden lack of contact.

Eren pulled back, gazing down at the clearly uncomfortable, older man below him. He smirked at the effect he had on his boyfriend, before tugging off his own shirt. He then proceeded to remove Levi’s clothes; soft moans came from his lips as he did so. Once he had Levi completely stripped he slowly removed his own pants, watching closely as Levi’s pupils dilated with the arousal that he was beginning to succumb to.

Lust filled Eren’s eyes as his breathing became heavy. He looked Levi’s body up and down, taking in every inch of it, running his hands up and down his chest. Levi moaned louder with each touch Eren granted him, reveling in the feel of the contact. He now craved it, needed it, longed for it. He couldn’t explain why he felt this sudden desire to have nothing but Eren; he just knew that it felt right in so many ways.

He watched as Eren positioned himself over his lower portion, bending down low, placing his head right above his hardened cock. A whimper escaped from him as Eren licked his lips, leaning closer. He couldn’t take his eyes away; the need to watch was far too great. So his eyes stayed pinned to every action Eren made as he got closer and closer to his goal.

Eren’s hand slid up his inner thigh, wrapping carefully around the base of him; Levi watched as Eren placed two of his own fingers into his mouth and sucked on them in a lewd manner. He began panting as Eren slowly stroked him, gaining speed as he went. His hips bucked forward with the pleasure of it. He wanted this to go further; wanted more of Eren and it was evident by the look in his eyes.

Eren saw that look. He took advantage of it, leaning down and quickly placing the very hard Levi in his mouth while placing a single, saliva coated finger into his ass. Levi threw his head back, his mouth opened wide in a silent scream as Eren took him in deeper. He felt the pressure build as he got closer to his climax.

Teeth grazed lightly over the sensitive skin as Eren bobbed up and down, gaining speed and nearly gagging at how far in his throat he had taken Levi. He couldn’t hold it much longer. The pressure was more than he could take, but he couldn’t articulate the words to let Eren know. Eren, on the other hand, was well aware of the fact that Levi was nearing the end of his control. Yet he kept up the pace, sucking hard, going fast, doing everything he could to push him over the edge.

He finally got him there. Levi bucked his hips forward, thrusting to the back of Eren’s throat, letting himself explode into Eren’s mouth. He screamed out Eren’s name as he released, letting his fingers grasp the back of Eren’s head so he couldn’t move. When he was done, Eren pulled back, a trail of cum dribbling down his chin.

The click of the front door opening made them both shoot their gaze to the door that was only a few feet from them. They watched in horror as Jean walked into the doorway, at first oblivious to the scene that was laid out before him. He was still fumbling with his keys and texting someone.

Jean started to talk, “Hey, Eren. You planning on going to that par-” He stopped mid sentence, keys falling to the floor as he finally took in the sight before him.

He looked over at the two men lying in the floor, both naked, one panting heavily, the other with cum running down his chin. His eyes grew wide at the shock of the sight he was taking in. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it. He quickly grabbed his keys and gave a small wave before backing out the door. A short time later the sound of his car could be heard as it left the drive.

The two looked at one another for a moment, before Eren leaned in for a final kiss. He then removed himself from the floor, quickly grabbing his clothes and putting them back on. Levi watched him from the floor for a short while before following suit. As he pulled on his pants a thought struck him.

“Do you think Jean will say anything?”

“Naw…not anytime soon at least. He was too shocked by the whole thing.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Why? Ashamed to love me?”

“Just not sure I want people to know about our sex life.”

Eren gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Pussy.”

“I guess you forgive me then?”

“Of course.”


End file.
